Guardian Angel
by Eobane
Summary: Was passiert, wenn man stirbt? Was kommt danach? MM, Maria POV, Angst [One Shot]


**Autor: **Lyn/Eobane

**Kategorie:** M/M, Maria POV, Angst

**Alter:** P16

**Songs:** _Schutzengel von Unheilig_ (dieser Song hat mich erst auf die Idee gebracht, diese FF zu schreiben) _Willenlos von Unheilig…_

_Mir gehört nichts, außer meinen Ideen_

* * *

**Man sagte mir mal, „Wenn man stirbt, kommt man in den Himmel!"**

Ich hab nie daran geglaubt, aber es ist wahr. Sicher fragen sich viele, was kommt danach?  
Es ist wunderschön! Farben, so viele Farben, Farben die ich noch nie gesehen hab.

Wunderschön!

Es gibt ein Leben nach dem Tod und das lebe ich jetzt.

* * *

Gott hat mich zu sich gerufen, er wusste es ist Zeit für mich, hat gesehen was ich getan habe.  
Was ich mit ihm getan habe. Meine letzten Atemzüge, der letzte Schlag meines Herzens, meine Seele geht auf reisen.  
Gesehen hab ich uns, gesehen wie wir auf diesem Bett lagen. Mit einem Unterschied, du wurdest nicht gerufen, ich schon. Ich wollte nicht gehen, wollte bei dir bleiben, weiter neben dir liegen. Doch die Kraft, die mich rief, war stärker. Kam nicht dagegen an.

ein Licht…

ein Tunnel…

noch mehr Licht…

Farben…

Engel…

der Himmel…

So schön…

Ich wander auf Wolken, so weich, wie Watte, lasse mich fallen, sie fangen mich auf.  
Ein Lächeln, auf meinem Gesicht, ein Lächeln, was ich lang nicht mehr hatte.

Vergessen, vergessen was geschehen war, vergessen was ich bin.  
Mein Kopf, so leer, sehe nur das, was um mich ist.

Schönheit, Farben und Engel.  
Einer kommt auf mich zu, redet nicht, doch verstehe ich. Soll mitkommen.

Wohin?

Der Engel nimmt meine Hand, ich fliege.  
Schwerelos, leicht wie eine Feder, traumhaft frei.  
Hier gibt es keine Sorgen.

_Michael!_

Wer?

_Michael!_

Wo bist du?

Fühl mich nicht mehr so leicht. Ich falle, kann mich nicht mehr halten…der Engel…seine Hand…ich falle.  
Komm zu mir, fange mich auf.  
Wir sprechen nicht, hier spricht niemand…

Wieso?

Wir sehen uns in die Augen, verstehen, sehe was er sagen will…sprechen ist hier nicht nötig.  
Er nimmt meine Hand, wir fliegen…fliegen weiter…

eine Treppe…

ein Tor…

alles weiß…

Fühl mich hilflos, habe Angst.

Was passiert?

Was kommt?

Ich höre meinen Namen, höre ihn…sie…Gott…

Mein Herz…leicht…frei…unbeschwert.

_Michael!_

**Gott!**

* * *

_**Mein Herz, mein Geist, meine Seele  
**__**Lebt nur für Dich  
**__**Mein Tod, mein Leben, meine Liebe  
**__**Ist nichts ohne Dich**_

Sitze neben dir, wurde geschickt, soll bei dir sein.  
Monotones Piepen, du lebst, ich nicht.

Michael!

Rufe deinen Namen, hörst du mich?

_**Ich existiere allein für Dich, nur wenn du fällst spürst Du mich…**_

Wache Tag für Tag, Nacht für Nacht, Stunde um Stunde, Sekunde um Sekunde über dich. Meine Aufgabe, auferlegt von Gott. Als Schutzengel soll ich über dich wachen, dass dir nichts geschieht, gesehen hat er, was ich getan habe, getan mit dir. Bin froh, froh so froh. Darf bei dir sein, in deiner Nähe, spürst du es nicht?

* * *

Stehst an einem Grab, meinem Grab.  
Gestorben bin ich, für dich. Romeo und Julia, wenn ich nicht lache, unsere Geschichte lief anders.  
Du lebst, ich nicht.

„Maria, was hast du getan? Wieso?"

Du sprichst zu mir, Michael, will dir soviel sagen, dir erklären, doch ich kann es nicht.  
Eine Rose, so rot, so schwarz, fällt nieder auf mein Grab.  
Willst gehen, weg von diesem Ort. Ich folge dir, begleite dich, egal wohin.  
Bin bei dir, für alle Zeit.  
Sollst wissen, bin bei dir, beschütze dich. Fühlst du es nicht?

* * *

Die Jahre vergehen, du lebst noch immer allein.  
Malst Bilder, beschreibst deine Gefühle darin.

Ich weine, heiße Tränen rinnen hinab.  
Was ich sehe, bin ich.

Depressionen sind stets deine Begleiter, tief sitz der Schmerz. Kannst nicht loslassen, sowenig wie ich.

Fang an zu leben, dennoch vergess mich nicht. Bin bei dir, jeder Zeit, versuch dir zu weisen, die Zukunft, deine Zukunft, die Zukunft für dich.

_**Ich bin bei Dir, Dein Leben lang  
**__**Halt über Dich meine schützende Hand  
**__**Manchmal siehst Du mich, obwohl Du mich nicht sehen kannst.**_

Du hast vor Jahren angefangen zu beten, seid dem Tag am Grab.  
Redest mit mir, als wär ich noch da.  
Höre dir zu, verstehe dich. Will dir antworten, doch du hörst mich nicht.  
Legst dich nieder, gehst zu Bett. Machst die Augen zu und flüsterst meinen Namen.

„Maria!"

Michael

Lieg neben dir, schau dir ins Gesicht, will das du mich siehst, warum tust du es nicht?

_**Wenn du träumst, bin ich bei Dir  
**__**Wache jede Nacht neben Dir  
**__**Manchmal suchst Du meine Hand  
**__**Obwohl Du mich nicht sehen kannst**_

Will dich berühren, will dich wieder spüren.  
Deine Küsse, deine Hände, welche ich vermisse.  
Du bist so schön, könnt dich ewig so ansehen.

Kann nicht schlafen, darf nicht schlafen, muss wachen, auf dich aufpassen.  
Tu das gern, will nicht, das dir was widerfährt.  
Bist alles was ich habe, was ich brauche.  
Auch wenn wir nicht mehr sind, ich nicht mehr bin.

Dein Atem geht gleichmäßig, du schläfst.  
Der Mond scheint durchs Fenster.  
Gott sieht dich…

Sieht mich…

„Michael", flüstere ich.

Ewig nicht gesprochen, darf nicht sprechen, nicht mit dir sprechen.  
Doch tu es, sollst wissen, bin bei dir.

„Maria?" Du antwortest.

Wie ist das möglich? Du schläfst, träumst. Wahrscheinlich ein Traum mit mir.  
Will es sehen, will es wissen. Wieso?  
Kann Liebe wehtun? Ja, tut sie, es schmerzt, zerreißt die Brust. Werd gequält, bin selber schuld.

„Ich bin hier", flüstere ich.

„Wo?"

„Hier neben dir!"

Deine Hand greift nach mir, neben dich, triffst mich nicht, geht durch mich hindurch.

Tränen, salzig, nass. Tränen rinnen hinab.  
Wir weinen, jeder für sich. Können uns nicht trösten. Wir dürfen es nicht.

* * *

Der Morgen bricht an, ein neuer Tag.  
Der Wecker klingelt, du stehst auf.  
Will liegen bleiben, neben dir.  
Komm her, gehe nicht, brauche dich.  
Quäl mich raus, aus dem Bett, folge dir, beobachte dich. Passieren darf dir nichts.

Siehst in den Spiegel, steh hinter dir.  
Deine Augen, so traurig, erinnerst du dich?

_**Mein Herz, mein Geist, meine Seele  
**__**Lebt nur für Dich  
**__**Mein Tod, mein Leben, meine Liebe  
**__**Ist nichts ohne Dich**_

Greifst in den Schrank, nimmst deine täglich Medizin.  
Fühlst dich nicht besser, verachtest du mich?

* * *

Die Tür, es klingelt. Wer ist das?  
Gehst hin, öffnest sie. Wer ist das?  
Eine Frau, kenn ich nicht, mag ich nicht.

Du lächelst.

Mein Herz, es sticht.

„Hey"

Will sie nicht hier haben, will dass sie geht.  
Mach das sie geht, hasse sie, mag sie nicht.  
Dreh mich weg, kann es nicht sehen, will es nicht sehen.

„Komm rein"

NEIN! Will schreien.  
Schick sie weg!

* * *

Werd geholt, zu dem reinen Ort.  
Bin froh, brauch Zeit, Zeit für mich.  
Schöpfe Kraft, lass mich fallen.  
Liebe die Wolken, so weich, so fein, wie Watte wunderschön.  
Will bleiben, vergessen.

Schmerz…

Leid…

Will frei sein, mag sie nicht.  
Will fliegen, leicht sein, wie eine Feder.  
Mein Engel, wo bist du? Brauche Dich.

Licht gleißend hell, brennt in den Augen.  
Gott ruft mich, soll kommen…

Wieso?

Was hab ich getan?

Willenlos, leite mich, bring mich zurück auf den rechten Weg.  
Auferlegt, Schutzengel zu sein.  
Maria existiert nicht mehr.

Will nicht mehr, mag nicht mehr, will bleiben an diesem Ort. Zu schön, zu rein.  
Bin verletzt, zu tief sitzt der Schmerz.  
Kann nicht verhindern, was passiert.  
Wollt doch, dass du glücklich bist, ohne mich.  
Bist besser dran, verstehst du mich?

* * *

Diese Frau, wieder da, in deinen Armen.  
Tut nicht mehr so weh.  
Steh am Fenster, blick hinaus.

Es ist Nacht, Mond so rund, so hell.  
Sterne blitzen, wie Lichter…  
Engel…wo bist du? Gib mir Kraft.  
Spüre deine Blicke, bist verwirrt, was siehst du?

„Siehst du das?"

Was?

„Was meinst du? Michael, alles klar bei dir?"

Ich mag sie nicht.

„Dort am Fenster, da steht doch jemand!"

Siehst du mich? Glaub es nicht, nur das Mondlicht, du irrst dich.

„Du träumst, komm lass uns schlafen!"

„Kann sein…"

Du küsst sie, aber nicht so, wie mich.  
Siehst noch immer zu mir, spüre dein Blick.  
Dreh mich um, muss lächeln, ich liebe dich.

_**Meine Welt liegt in schwarz weiß  
**__**Nur du machst sie farbenreich  
**__**Meine Welt liegt in Dunkelheit  
**__**Nur Du lässt Licht hinein**_

Schließt deine Augen, gehst in deine eigene Welt.  
Schleich durch die Wohnung.  
Bin allein.

Seh deine Bilder, traurig, blass.  
Bist du nicht glücklich? Wieso?  
Diese Augen, grün, wie mein.  
Zeichnest sie immer wieder.  
Kann das sein?

Hast mich nicht vergessen, will dich nicht vergessen.  
Brauche dich!

_**Ich bin bei Dir ein Leben lang  
**__**Halt über Dich meine schützende Hand…  
**__**Mein Herz, mein Geist, meine Seele  
**__**lebt nur für Dich  
**__**Mein Tod, mein Leben, meine Liebe  
**__**Ist nichts ohne Dich**_

* * *

Stehst am Grab, lang ist es her.  
Legst Blumen nieder und einen Brief.  
Was steht drin, les es mir vor.  
Will es erfahren, sag es mir.

Kein Wort, kein Ton, ein stummes Nicken, eine leise Träne.  
Drehst dich um. Gehst wieder, flüsterst meinen Namen…

„Maria, leb wohl!"

Bleib stehn, geh nicht mit, folge dir nicht.  
Bin so traurig, einsam, allein, will bei dir sein.  
Ein Stich, mein Herz.

Meine Mutter…

Steht vor mir, sie weint.  
Wie immer, versteht es nicht, wird es nie verstehen.  
Hat mich verloren, sich verloren.  
Mum, weine nicht. War doch nur eine Last, sollst lachen, dich freuen.

Flüster dir ins Ohr, streichel dein Gesicht.  
Ein Luftzug, den du spürst, das bin ich.  
Dreh mich um, geh davon, ein letztes Mal.

„Mum, lebe wohl!"

Selbige Worte, sagtest du mir, suche nach dir.  
Soll bei dir sein…  
Bin dein…

Finde dich, gehst allein, die Straße entlang.  
Lauf hinter dir, bleib bei dir, verlass dich nicht.  
Nicht mehr.

* * *

„Wo warst du?"

Sie wartet auf dich.  
Oh, ich mag sie nicht. Zu herrschsüchtig, wie ich.

„Geht dich nichts an!"

Du bist gereizt, willst sie nicht hier haben, willst allein sein, allein mit dir, allein mit mir?

„Michael, was ist los? Ich erkenn dich nicht wieder. Seid Tagen verhältst du dich so komisch!"

Sie redet auf dich ein, du magst das nicht.  
Sie ist so, wie ich.

„Lass mich in Ruhe, geh von mir aus, aber lass mich in Ruhe! Du kennst mich nicht, du hast mich nie gekannt!"

Deine Stimme, so laut, tut weh, meine Ohren…

„Michael, es ist dieses Mädchen, was du immer malst, stimmt ´s? Sie ist tot, begreif es endlich!"

Sie geht, knallt die Tür. Bin froh, mag sie nicht.

Du bist wütend, weißt, dass sie Recht hat, bin doch da, auch wenn du mich nicht sehen kannst.  
Rennst durch die Wohnung, schmeißt alles um.

Hör auf, ich ertrag das nicht.

Genau wie vor Jahren, unser letzter Tag, mein letzter Tag.  
Will dich aufhalten, aufhalten etwas Dummes zu tun.  
Hör auf Michael, dass bringt doch nichts.  
Nicht die Bilder, lass sie stehen.

Du bleibst stehen, als hättest du mich gehört.  
Starrst auf die Bilder. Erkennst die Wahrheit.  
Ich bin tot, du nicht.

Steh hinter dir, will mich an dich lehnen.  
Wirst ruhiger, atmest tief durch.  
Fängst an zu malen, es hilft dir.  
Farben, so dunkel, voller Trauer.  
Ein Lichtschein, soll zeigen, deine Gefühle.

Was hat das zu bedeuten, was malst du?

Steh hinter dir, schau dir zu, bist versunken in deiner eigenen Welt.  
In einer Welt, wo du dich sicher fühlst.  
Musik, so laut, dröhnt aus den Boxen.  
Metallica, ich lächle, hörst sie immer.  
„Sad but true" Passt wie die Faust aufs Auge.

Summe mit, singe mit, lieb das Lied.  
Hörst du mich nicht?

* * *

Bist erschöpft, liegst auf dem Bett.  
Steh neben dir, beobachte dich.

Zimmer so dunkel, nur der Mond spendet Licht.  
Du siehst zum Fenster. Hoffnung, Hoffnung darauf, es wieder zu sehen.  
Doch steh nicht dort, steh neben dir, beobachte dich.

Heute redest du nicht mit mir, bist still.  
Hattest „Leb wohl" gesagt, ist es das was du willst?  
Bin doch hier, bin bei dir, will nicht gehen, darf nicht gehen, soll bei dir bleiben, will schreien, mich dir zu erkennen geben.  
Will leben.

Tränen, salzig, nass, diesmal wein nur ich, du liegst da, starrst hinaus zum Fenster.

Engel, wo bist du, steh mir bei.  
Bin so traurig, brauche dich.

Leg mich neben dich, schau in dein Gesicht. Du schläfst, ich nicht.  
Dein Atem so ruhig, träumst du nicht?  
Beobachte dich, präge mir alles ein.  
Will dich fühlen, will dich spüren, mit dir reden, alles sagen.  
Darf das nicht, geht nicht, gibt es nicht.

* * *

Alles dunkel, kein Licht, wo bin ich?  
Hör jemanden atmen.  
Falte meine Hände, schwaches Licht, beleuchtet mich.

„Wer bist du?"

Höre deine Stimme, bist du es wirklich, siehst du mich?  
Kommst auf mich zu, siehst mich an.

„Du siehst mich?"

Mein Blick, fragend.

„Natürlich seh ich dich, wer bist du?"

Jetzt weiß ich, bin in deinem Traum, alles dunkel, versuchst zu verstecken, dich zu verstecken.  
Kann mit dir reden, dir alles erklären, sagen, bin bei dir, Lebenslang.  
Kein Ton, kein Wort, meine Stimme stumm.  
Du siehst mich an, erkennst du mich nicht?

„Michael"

Schwach, leise, nur ein Flüstern, erstickend.

„Warum leuchtest du?"

Du träumst, hab einen Weg gefunden, einen Ort gefunden, wo wir sein können, zusammen.  
Darf das nicht, ignoriere es.

„Ich muss dir soviel erzählen, dir alles erklären…"

Unterbrichst mich.

„Was erklären, wer bist du?"

„Erkennst du mich nicht? Hast mich schon so oft gemalt, Lebe wohl gesagt. Warst an meinem Grab…"

„Maria?"

Wachst auf, bist geschockt.  
Sitzt im Bett, schweißnass.

Sitz neben dir, schmieg mich an dich, keine Berührung, ein Lufthauch, bin nicht wirklich.

Dich fröstelt es, frierst, kannst nicht mehr schlafen, bist verzweifelt, kannst nicht glauben.  
Träume so unwirklich und doch so viel aussagend.

Real.

Stehst auf, gehst raus, brauchst frische Luft.  
Folge dir, bleib bei dir, ein Leben lang.

* * *

Regelmäßigkeit, bist gewillt, suchst deinen Vertrauten, sitzt auf der Couch, redest dir alles vom Leib.  
Redest über mich, fühlst dich krank.

„Es war nicht so ein Traum, wie ich ihn immer habe. Er war so real."

„Erklären sie es mir genauer, was war anders?"

Lehnst dich zurück, schließt deine Augen, erinnerst dich.

„Am Anfang war alles Dunkel, doch dann war ein schwaches Licht. Es kam aus ihren Händen. Okay, ich wusste es nicht, wer sie war. Ich habe sie gefragt und sie meinte nur, ob ich sie sehen würde und sie müsse mir etwas erzählen und erklären.  
Ich wusste es immer noch nicht, sie sah so anders aus. Das letzte was sie sagte war, ob ich sie nicht erkennen würde, sie wusste, das ich sie male und das ich ihr Lebe wohl gesagt habe an ihrem Grab. Als ich ihren Namen gesagt hab, bin ich aufgewacht."

Der Mann, dem du alles erzählst, macht sich Notizen. Schreibt sich alles auf, kannst noch nicht glauben, ich war real, bin real, bin hier, bin bei dir.

Gehst nach Hause, unzufrieden, konnte dir nicht helfen.  
Bist verwirrt, weißt nicht was zu tun ist.  
Bist müde, willst schlafen, herausfinden, ob wahr oder Traum.  
Will bei dir sein, willst bei mir sein.  
Legst dich hin, willst schlafen, bist müde. So müde.

* * *

„Maria? Bist du hier?"

Du rufst nach mir.  
Schwaches Licht, erleuchtet mich. Bin hier.

„Ich bin hier. Michael?"

Kommst zu mir, blickst mir ins Gesicht.  
Willst Antworten. Willst wissen, willst wissen, ob Wahrheit oder Traum.

„Du siehst so anders aus. Träume ich?"

Seh anders aus, dass stimmt.  
Mein Haar, so lang, golden, schimmernd…  
Als würden Sterne darin leuchten.

„Du träumst, ja…aber auch nicht. Oh Michael, ich hab dich vermisst! Möchte dir soviel sagen…"

Legst deinen Finger auf meine Lippen. Fühlt sich so echt an.  
Wirkliche Berührung…  
Kein Schein, kein Luftzug. Wirklichkeit.  
Schließe meine Augen, genieße den Augenblick.

„Du bist tot, warum bist du hier?"

Deine Stimme, fast am ersticken. Sprechen fällt dir schwer, fällt mir schwer, fällt uns schwer.

„Weißt du, wer tot ist, kommt in den Himmel. Dort bin ich, bin auch hier. Bin dein Schutzengel. Soll auf dich aufpassen. Spürst du es?"

Ein Flüstern, mehr nicht. Wollen es nicht zerstören, den Augenblick.

„Ich versteh dich nicht…"

Bringe dich zum schweigen, haben nicht viel Zeit.

„Scht…hör mir zu. Ich weiß, ich hab einen dummen Fehler gemacht und bitte hasse mich nicht dafür. Ich bin schon gestraft genug. Du warst an meinem Grab…der Brief, was stand drin? Warum hast du Lebe wohl gesagt?"

Fragen, soviel Fragen. Brauchen Antworten, wir haben keine Zeit.

„Ich hasse dich nicht, ich hab dich nie gehasst. Ich wollte mich von dir verabschieden, weil ich den Schmerz einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte…kann…"

Traurig mein Blick, verstehe dich, geht mir ebenso.  
Doch kann nicht loslassen, will nicht loslassen, darf nicht loslassen.

„Die andere Frau, liebst du sie?"

„Nicht so sehr, wie ich dich liebe!"

Umarmen uns, halten einander fest, wollen nicht gehen, wollen ewig so dastehen.

* * *

Wachst auf, ein Lächeln im Gesicht.  
Weißt, dass ich da bin, beschütze dich.  
Willst ewig schlafen, immer bei mir sein.  
Dürfen das nicht, ignoriere es.

Nachts, wenn dich die Träume finden. Sehen wir uns wieder. Tag für Tag Nacht für Nacht  
Reden, erzählen, halten einander fest.  
Wollen nicht loslassen, können nicht loslassen.  
Lieben uns.

* * *

Die Klingel, die Tür, werden getrennt.  
Willst nicht aufstehen, willst weiterschlafen, bei mir sein.  
Die Klingel, die Tür, immer wieder.

Stehst nun doch auf, unwillig, willst, dass dieser Jemand geht.  
Will das dieser Jemand geht, mag nicht gestört werden, will mit dir sein, mit dir zusammen.

Öffnest die Tür, die Frau, mag sie nicht.  
Kenn sie nicht, mag sie nicht.

„Was willst du hier?"

Deine Stimme, kalt. Willst nicht, dass sie hier ist.

„Michael, können wir reden?"

Du schüttelst den Kopf, willst, dass sie geht.

„Es gibt nichts mehr zu reden, also?"

Dein Blick, kalt, willst, dass sie geht.

„Michael…"

„Nein!"

Bin froh, so froh, mag sie nicht.  
Schiebst sie raus, Tür zu.  
Bin allein, mit dir.

Legst dich wieder, kannst nicht mehr schlafen.  
Zu unruhig, ungeduldig bist du.  
Sitz neben dir, berühre dich, ein Lufthauch…  
Spürst es, bin bei dir.

* * *

„Maria?"

„Ja?"

Umarmen uns, küsst mich auf die Stirn.  
Unsere Lippen treffen sich. Fühlt sich so gut an.  
Vertraut, voller Sehnsucht, will mehr.  
Können nicht aufhören, wollen nicht aufhören, zu lang ist es her.  
Berührungen, wie Feuer, brennen auf der Haut.  
Deine Hände über all. Oh, wie hab ich das vermisst.  
Flüsterst meinen Namen, hör ihn gern.  
Bin da, bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Will dir so viel geben, alles geben. Können nicht aufhören, geben uns hin.  
Unsere Liebe, so stark, kraftvoll, vergessen, ist das, was geschehen war.  
Hast mir verziehen, willst mich nie wieder loslassen.

Flüsterst meinen Namen, flüstere deinen Namen. Kaum hörbar, nur für uns.  
Unsere Namen, so rein, will immer an diesen Ort bleiben.  
An diesem Ort, mit dir.

_**Das Morgenrot  
**__**Erscheint in aller Pracht  
**__**Der Rauch danach  
**__**Holt die Erinnerung der Nacht  
**__**Die Körper in Silber  
**__**Gespiegelt von Schweiß  
**__**Der Herzschlag beruhigt sich  
**__**Die Haut ist noch heiß  
**__**  
Willenlos  
**__**Atemlos  
**__**Schenk dir die Nacht**_

_**Willenlos  
**__**Atemlos  
**__**Schenk mir die Nacht  
**(Willenlos - Unheilig)_

* * *

Ein Tag, wie jeder andere.  
Augeblick, verpasse ihn. Bin abgelenkt.  
Was tust du?

Ausweg, siehst ihn nicht, willst bei mir sein.  
Messer so scharf, dass kenn ich. Getan hab ich es so oft.  
Willst schneiden, in deine Haut, willst bei mir sein.

Siehst den Weg nicht mehr.  
Lass es sein, bringt doch nichts!  
Will dich aufhalten, weiß nicht wie.  
Hör auf mich!

Eine Vase, fällt zu Boden, zerbricht.

Das war ich.

Erschrickst, drehst dich um. Lässt das Messer fallen.  
Das Bild, was hängt an deiner Wand, fällt herab.

Schau hin. Siehst du es? Es weint, wie ich!

Sollst leben, für dich, für mich, für uns.  
Schicksale, vorgeschrieben von Gott.  
Deine Zeit ist noch nicht gekommen, also lass es!  
Fehler, hät nicht zu dir kommen sollen, hättest nicht wissen sollen, nichts wissen von mir.

Zu spät, nun weißt du. Bin bei dir, ein Leben lang.  
Bin gebunden an dich, mit einem unsichtbarem Band, zerstör es nicht.

_**Ich bin bei dir dein Leben lang  
**__**Halt über dich meine schützende Hand  
**__**Manchmal siehst du mich  
**__**Obwohl du mich nicht sehen kannst  
**__**Ich existiere allein für dich  
**__**Nur wenn du fällst spürst du mich**_

* * *

Oh mein lieber Gott, was hab ich getan?

Fehler, Fehler zu schwerwiegend, nicht wieder gut zu machen.  
Kannst du mir verzeihen? Will ich, dass du mir verzeihst?

Weiß es nicht, bin ratlos.  
Mein Engel, wo bist du, brauche dich.  
Steh mir bei, in dieser Stund.

Bin wütend, wütend auf dich, wütend auf mich, wütend auf uns.  
Sollte dich bewahren vor Dummheiten, dich beschützen vor Unheil.  
War unvorsichtig, geblendet von Liebe.

Wieso?

Es ist nicht die Lösung, seh es endlich ein.  
Wird uns nicht helfen, dieser Weg ist falsch.

Glaubst du, es bringt uns näher?

Glaubst du, das ist der Weg?

Nein ist er nicht, nicht der Tod.

Bist am Boden zerstört, willst bei mir sein, verstehe dich, will es auch.  
Doch ist es vorbei, bin bei dir für alle Zeit.  
Als Schutzengel, mehr nicht.

Verlier den Boden unter den Füßen, falle tief.  
Alles so dunkel, seh nichts mehr.

Wo bin ich?

Meine Seele verloren, wer rettet mich?

Höre dich rufen, so klar und deutlich,

Wo bist du?

Sehe nichts, alles so dunkel.  
Mein Engel, komm und rette mich.  
Will nicht hier sein, mir ist so kalt.

MICHAEL!

* * *

Ist das meine Strafe? Die Strafe meiner Unachtsamkeit?

Ja, Fehler, Fehler die nicht wieder gut zu machen sind.  
Sind da um gemacht zu werden, sind da um daraus zu lernen.

Die Bürde, zu groß.

Warum, warum ich?

Als Schutzengel sollt ich ihm dienen.

Michael…

War und bin der Aufgabe nicht gewachsen.  
Ist jetzt alles zu spät?  
Kann ich irgendetwas tun?  
Tun um ihn milde zu stimmen?  
Den Fehler rückgängig machen?

Will nicht hier sein, mir ist so kalt!  
Alles ist dunkel, ich sehe nichts.

Warum bin ich hier?

Alles dunkel, am Horizont ein Licht, erreicht mich nicht.

Kommt näher, mein Engel, so warm…

Willst mich holen, tust du das?

Kommst zu mir, weißt alles über mich, beobachtet hast du.  
Hast du das?

Nimmst mich in deine Arme, tröstest mich.  
Deine Flügel, weiß, strahlend hell, legen sich um mich…

…mir wird warm…

Fühl mich geborgen, so geborgen, wie bei ihm.  
Nimmst mich mit, gehen auf Reisen…  
Es wird heller, hat das Gefühl, die Zeit blieb stehen.  
Sehe ihn, sehe dich, dich, wie du in deinem Zimmer stehst.

Starrst auf das Bild, es weint noch immer und du weinst mit.  
Begreifst, war ein Fehler, tust du das?  
Will in deine Seele schauen, ist verwirrt, bist verwirrt.

Mein Engel schau, seh hin, siehst hin.  
Hab nicht versagt, meine Aufgabe erfüllt, hab dich beschützt.

_**Ich existiere nur allein für dich  
**__**Nur wenn du fällst spürst du mich…**_

* * *

Mein Engel, wohin gehst du?  
Lässt mich allein, gehst wieder, zurück an deinen Ort.  
Fühl mich leer, allein gelassen, hilflos.  
Hilflos vor dem was kommen mag.

Steh neben dir, beobachte das Bild.  
Es weint bitter, Tränen, Tränen rinnen noch immer hinab.

Siehst dich um, suchst nach mir. Steh doch neben dir.  
Legst dich hin, suchst nach mir.

Lösung liegt nah, nur im Traum sind wir das was wir mal waren.  
Leg mich neben dich, bin nah bei dir, spür dich nicht, spürst mich nicht.  
Will dich berühren, will dir zeigen, bin bei dir, ein Leben lang.

Dunkelheit, nicht so bedrohlich, angenehm.  
Bin wieder da, bin an diesem Ort.  
Unserem Ort. Licht, ganz schwach, beleuchtet mich.

„Maria?"

Höre deine Stimme, zeigt mir, bist hier.  
Angenehm, vertraut. Klingst verletzt.

„Was hast du getan?"

Kommst zu mir, willst was sagen.  
Kenn die Antwort schon.

„Michael? Weißt du, der Tot ist nicht die Erlösung. Es bringt dir nichts, es bringt mir nichts…"

„Warum?"

Deine Stimmen anklagend. Hab dich aufgehalten, aufgehalten von deinem Vorhaben.  
Drehst dich weg, kannst mich nicht mehr ansehen. Tut weh, trag es mit Fassung.

In meinem Leben hätte ich das Selbe getan. Mir weh getan, zu spüren, meinen Körper, bin noch da. War ich das? Erinnere mich nicht. Hast mir die Kraft gegeben zu überleben. Doch war es zu spät.

„Der Himmel ist groß, wir hätten uns verloren. Ich bin dein Schutzengel und für dich ist die Zeit noch nicht gekommen. Warum gibst du auf? Warum verstehst du es nicht?"

Will dich anfassen, dich berühren. Doch du gehst, gehst weg von mir. Vertraust du mir nicht?

„Ich kann so nicht leben, es hat doch keinen Sinn mehr. Du hättest nicht zu mir kommen sollen. Du hast alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht!"

Jetzt bin ich es, bin es die weint.  
Tränen, salzig nass.  
Will dich ansehen, will verstehen.  
Warum sagst du das?

„Ich kann mir die Aufgaben nicht aussuchen. Ich wurde geschickt, zu dir. Es hatte sicher seine Gründe. Er hatte sicher seine Gründe."

„Wer, von wem redest du?"

„Gott, er passt auf alles auf. Er sieht dir jeden Tag zu, sieht allen zu. Er entscheidet wer zu ihm kommen darf und wer nicht. Und deine Zeit ist noch nicht reif. Er beobachtet mich und jetzt begreife ich, ich hätte nicht hier her kommen dürfen, hätte dir nicht zeigen sollen, dass ich bei dir bin, auch wenn es schmerzt. Doch die Sehnsucht war zu stark, kann dich nicht leiden sehen. Sonst leide ich mit."

Meine Stimme, ein Flüstern.  
Habe Angst, Angst davor, dass du mich nicht hörst.  
Doch das hast du, hast mich gehört.  
Drehst dich um, siehst mich an.  
Du weinst, still, leise. Weißt ich sag die Wahrheit, dennoch akzeptieren willst du nicht.  
Zu störrisch dein Gemüht, willst aufhalten, Zeit anhalten. Willst überhören, doch Worte sind Wort und gesagt.

„Hör auf, ich kann das nicht hören! Ich halluziniere, das wird es sein. Du bist nicht wirklich, das ist alles nur ein Traum."

Redest wirr, wirr vor dich hin. Verletzt mich, bin doch da, bin Wirklich, kein Traum.  
Sollte gehen, sollte dich in dem Glauben lassen, doch kann ich es nicht.  
Dafür lieb ich dich viel zu sehr.  
Worte, unaufhaltsam, kann es nicht kontrollieren. Will ich das?

„Du hast Recht, ich bin ein Traum. Ich sollte gehen, doch lass mich ein letztes Mal etwas tun…"

„Wo willst du hin? Nein, du kannst jetzt nicht gehen!"

Komm auf dich zu. Du trittst nicht zurück. Bleibst stehen, lässt geschehen.  
Küsse dich, ganz zart, fast nur ein Hauch. Doch voller Liebe, ein letztes Mal.  
Meine Finger, berühren dein Gesicht, spürst es, das merke ich.

„Zweifelst du noch immer? Ich werde jetzt gehen und wir werden uns hier nicht wieder sehen. Aber glaub mir, ich werde bei dir sein, werde auf dich aufpassen und irgendwann wirst du merken, wenn deine Zeit gekommen ist. Dann wird er dich holen und ich werde dich begleiten."

„Warum nicht jetzt? Du kannst jetzt nicht gehen. Maria, ich glaube dir, ich hab immer an dich geglaubt, du kannst mich nicht allein lassen, was soll ich ohne dich machen?"

Machst es mir schwer, Trennungen zu endgültig. Warum tust du das? Warum tust du mir das an?

„Du wirst deinen Weg finden und ich werde dich diesen Weg entlang begleiten. Keine Angst, ich bleib bei dir, nur nicht hier."

Ein Lächeln, so schwach, bin schwach. Doch muss dir Mut geben, Mut zum Leben.

„Warum? Nein, du kannst nicht gehen! Du darfst nicht gehen, ich brauch dich doch!"

Hör auf, kann es nicht mehr hören. Darf es nicht mehr hören. Entscheidung, ist gefallen. Muss jetzt gehen. Darf nicht hier bleiben.

„Leb Wohl Michael, wir werden uns wieder sehen, aber nicht in diesem Leben! Ich liebe dich und das werde ich immer tun. Werde auf dich aufpassen, du wirst es spüren. Glaub an mich…"

Nimmst mich in den Arm, hältst mich fest. Tränen, wir weinen. Allein, gemeinsam.  
Willst mich nicht gehen lassen, will nicht gehen, doch muss ich.  
Spüre es. Es tut weh. Verblasse, immer mehr. Werd gerufen, werd geholt.  
Höre ein letztes Mal deinen Schrei.

„NEIN!"

* * *

Wurde heraus gerissen, raus aus deinem Traum. Lieg noch immer neben dir. Schläfst, unruhig, wälzt dich hin und her.  
War es richtig zu gehen, sollte ich nicht bei dir sein? Doch bin ich, ein Leben lang.  
Gebunden bin ich an dich, mit einem unsichtbaren Band.

Doch darf ich nicht mit dir zusammen sein. Warum bleibt uns dies verwehrt? Hasse mich dafür, für meine Vergangenheit.  
Würd so gern an der Zeit drehen, zurückgehen. Fehler wieder gut machen. Sachen aufhalten.  
Aber es ist zu spät, es ist geschehen.

Wer trägt die Schuld daran? Du, ich, der Mensch, der sich mein Vater nannte?  
Weiß es nicht, will es nicht wissen, ändern wird sich nichts.

Warum?

Fragen über Fragen, unbeantwortet, ungelöst.  
Mein Engel, wo bist du? Warum bist du nicht hier, hier bei mir?  
Will dass du mich holst, will Antworten, Antworten auf meine Fragen.  
Wer kann sie mir geben? Bin verzweifelt, traurig, ausgebrannt.

Oh Michael, mein Herz schreit nach dir. Meine Seele, mein Geist, mein einstig Körper.

Wachst auf, Tränen sehe ich. Bist traurig, so traurig, wie ich.  
Will dich trösten, doch kann es nicht. Geht nicht, darf nicht.

Warum?

Ungeschriebene Regeln, ungeschriebene Gesetzte. Gebrochen hab ich sie. Wie oft? Zu oft!  
Der Grund ist die Liebe, zu stark, unaufhaltsam, zerbricht…niemals.

Kann nicht vergessen, wirst nicht vergessen. Darfst es nicht, glaub an mich.  
Glaube, der Glaube an mich, hält mich gebunden an dich.

Bist verletzt, kannst nicht akzeptieren, willst nicht akzeptieren.  
Wählte diesen Weg, musste ihn gehen. Bin zu weit gegangen. Kein zurück.

Bist schwach, nicht mehr stark. Will dass du stark bist, für dich, für mich, für uns beide.

* * *

_**Meine Welt liegt in schwarz weiß  
Nur du machst sie farbenreich  
Ich existiere allein für dich  
Nur wenn du fällst spürst du mich…**_

Engel, mein Engel. Brauche dich. Wo bist du?  
Will das du kommst, will das du mich holst.

Oh Michael, hab dir unrecht getan. Dein Leben verwehrt, welches du leben solltest.  
Oh, wie dumm. Wie dumm war ich? Wie dumm bin ich?

Vorwürfe über Vorwürfe. Weiß es, bringt nichts. Dennoch, sie sind da.

Schuldgefühle…

Zerrissenheit…

Will mich fallen lassen, fallen lassen, auf den Wolken spazieren.  
Bring mich zurück, bin es nicht wert hier zu sein.  
Bürde zu groß, schaff es nicht, bin zu schwach…

Last zu schwer, schaff es nicht, bin zu schwach…  
Gebt mir Frieden, lasst mich ruhen.  
Oh Michael, was soll ich tun?

* * *

Stehe auf, will gehen. Geh ans Fenster, seh hinaus.  
Alles so friedlich, alles schläft.  
Dunkelheit, so bedrohlich, doch beschützt sie euch.  
Euch, die ihr hier lebt.

Bin ein Teil davon, wie so viele andere.  
Schutzengel, es gibt so viel. Sind gebunden an euch, für alle Zeit.

Fang an zu träumen, schwelge in Erinnerungen.  
Sind noch da, fast Realitäten.  
Wurde mir nicht genommen, warum?

Seh eine Silhouette hinter mir stehen. Spiegelt sich wieder im Glas.  
Mein Engel, bist gekommen. Legst deine Arme, deine Flügel um mich.  
Beschützt mich, tust du das?  
Holst mich, tust du das?

Seh noch einmal zu dir, liegst auf dem Bett.  
Schläfst, unruhig, bist zerrissen, so wie ich.  
Geh jetzt, komme wieder, tu ich das?

Werde wieder kommen, brauch mein Frieden, den Frieden hab ich hier.  
Hier bei dir.

* * *

Wolken, so sanft, so rein. Weich wie Watte, wie hab ich das vermisst.  
Fragen, Fragen stehen offen. Mein Engel, beantworte sie mir.

Leben, Tod, so ungerecht.

Liebe, so stark. Untrennbar.

Gib mir Kraft, sag, was soll ich tun?

Will vergessen, will sein wie ihr. Ein Engel ohne Sorgen…so frei.  
Will auf Wolken spazieren, will sein wie ihr. Ein Engel ohne Sorgen…so frei.  
Kann nicht vergessen, soll eine Aufgabe erfüllen. Soll dich beschützen, hab ich die Kraft?

Bin kraftlos, leer. Bin mutlos, meine Power dahin.  
Mein Engel, sag mir, was soll ich tun?

Kann nicht zurückgehen, kann nicht hier bleiben, wo soll ich hin?  
Schickt mich an einen Ort, einen Ort wo mich niemand kennt, wo ich mich nicht kenn.  
Will vergessen, will vergessen was ich bin.

* * *

Stehe hier, schau hinaus, hinaus in die Welt. Klein sind die Menschen, so unbedeutsam und doch so wichtig.  
Alles dunkel, es ist Nacht. Wind weht kalt um mich, um alles.

Wo bin ich, wo bist du?

Wo hat man mich hingeschickt? War es mein Engel, war es Gott oder gar ich selbst?  
Weiß es nicht, bin noch immer ratlos, verwirrt. Was soll ich tun, wie komm ich zurück?

Ist es noch immer die Strafe? Ist es das was ihr wollt? Bin ich ein verlorener Engel? Irre ich jetzt verloren durch die Welt?  
Noch immer stehen die Fragen, sind offen, so unbeantwortet. Bin noch immer hilflos, kraftlos. Bin nicht mehr ich.  
Genieße den Wind, weht um mich. Mein Haar fliegt, leuchtet, wie Sterne, sie blitzen darin.  
Sieht mich jemand? Seh ich jemanden? Seh ich dich? Nein das tu ich nicht. Zu dunkel ist die Welt, zu dunkel ist es, alles schläft. Will auch schlafen, bin müde, will mich hinlegen, doch kann ich nicht.

Steh am Rand von diesem Haus. Es ist hoch, zu hoch. Alles dreht sich, Sterne werden schneller, der Mond verändert seine Position. Achte nicht drauf, achte auf nichts mehr. Will nur eine Erlösung, will frei sein, bei dir sein. Hier, jetzt, niemals.  
Lass mich fallen, bin schwerelos, frei, wie im Himmel…über den Wolken.

Falle noch immer, Boden kommt näher…schließe meine Augen. Falle immer weiter, komme nicht an. Boden doch so nah und dennoch weit entfernt. Wann ist es vorbei?

Bin ich noch wer? Bin ich noch ich? Weiß es nicht, denn ich falle noch immer und mit mir mein sein.

* * *

Wache auf, liege auf der Erde, mitten in der Stadt, mitten zwischen Menschen.  
Es ist dunkel, doch soviel Licht. Die Stadt ruht nie, es sind immer welche unterwegs.

„Miss, stehen sie doch auf, sie verkühlen sich noch!"

Hat er mich gesehen? Bist du ein Engel? Kann es nicht glauben, will es nicht glauben. Sie sehen mich an.  
Er gibt mir seine Hand, stehe auf, bin kraftlos, hilflos, ausgeliefert.  
Kann mich kaum halten, strauchle, falle fast um.  
Will gehen, gehen, weg von diesem Ort, laufe, irre durch die Stadt. Alle starren mich an, fühle es. Mag es nicht. Will nicht angestarrt werden, warum tun sie das?  
Bin doch ein Engel, warum sehen sie mich? Bin ich zurück? Bin ich wieder hier? Weiß es nicht, doch sollte ich…

Laufe weiter, immer weiter, bleib nicht stehen, seh mich nicht um…  
Will nichts sehen, will nicht hier sein, darf nicht hier sein, hier gehör ich nicht hin.

* * *

Meine Füße tragen mich, tun schon weh. Spüre Schmerzen…tu ich das?  
Ja, spüre es, deutlich…schon lang nicht mehr gespürt. Bin nun wirklich, bin was ich bin…

ein Mensch…

Mir ist kalt. So kalt…meine Glieder fast gefroren…  
Hab nicht viel an, nur ein Kleid.  
Laufe immer weiter, weiß nicht wo ich bin. Kenn hier nichts, kenn niemanden, nur mich…

Tu ich das?

Seh nichts um mich, laufe blindlings durch die Stadt. Stoße hier und da mit Menschen zusammen. Ist mir egal…will nur weg von hier!

„Maria?"

Mein Name…wird gerufen…meint er mich? Stimme kenne ich.

Bist du es?

Dreh mich um, will es sehen, will dich sehen, bist du es wirklich?  
Ja du bist es, stehst vor mir, leibhaftig…wahrhaftig…

„Michael?"

Kommst auf mich zu, hast mich erkannt…kannst es nicht glauben, willst es nicht glauben, hast das Gefühl du träumst.

„Maria? Bist du es wirklich oder halluziniere ich schon auf der offenen Straße?"

„Nein ich bin es, du siehst mich… all die Anderen sehen mich…was ist hier los?"

Bin sprachlos, haben uns gefunden…ungewollt oder doch zusammengeführt?  
Haben uns gesucht, ohne es zu merken, haben uns gefunden, ohne das es beabsichtigt war. War es das?

„Das frag ich mich auch, was ist hier los? Oh Gott, du frierst ja, komm, wir gehen zu mir!"

Du führst mich die Straße entlang, hast den Arm um mich gelegt. Füll mich nicht mehr allein, fühl mich geborgen. Hab dich wieder, für wie lang?  
Wir laufen nicht weit, erkenn alles wieder, kommt mir bekannt vor. War schon mal hier. Gehen hinauf zu deiner Wohnung, öffnest die Tür. Warme Luft strömt mir entgegen, fühl mich wohl.  
Führst mich weiter, ins Wohnzimmer, auf die Couch.

„Jetzt erzähl mir alles, wo warst du? Du kannst nicht wieder leben, das glaub ich einfach nicht, das geht doch gar nicht!"

„Du siehst, es geht! Du kannst mich sehen, nicht nur in deinen Träumen. Ich weiß nicht was passiert ist, auf einmal waren soviel Menschen, sie konnten mich sehen…"

Ein Schluchzer, löst sich aus meiner Kehle, kann nicht zurückhalten meine Tränen. Werd geschüttelt, zittere am ganzen Leib. Nimmst mich in den Arm, kannst es dir nicht mit ansehen. Fühle dich, fühlst mich.

Bin Wirklichkeit…

„Lass uns nicht mehr darüber reden, du bist hier und das zählt für mich!"

Auch du weinst, willst keine Antworten, stellst keine Fragen, nicht mehr. Hier zählt der Augenblick.  
Erinnerungen verblassen, werden immer mehr zu einem Traum. Hab ich so lang geschlafen? Hast du mich daraus erweckt? Es muss so sein, anderes glaub ich nicht.

_**Ich bin bei dir dein Leben lang  
**__**Halt über dich meine schützende Hand  
**__**Manchmal siehst du mich an  
**__**Obwohl du mich nicht sehen kannst  
**__**Meine Welt liegt in schwarz weiß  
**__**Nur du machst sie farbenreich  
**__**Ich existiere allein für dich  
**__**Nur wenn du fällst spürst du mich  
**__**Mein Herz mein Geist meine Seele  
**__**Lebt nur für dich  
**__**Mein Tod mein Leben meine Liebe  
**__**Ist nichts ohne Dich  
**__**Wenn du träumst bin ich bei dir  
**__**Wache jede Nacht neben Dir  
**__**Manchmal suchst du meine Hand  
**__**Obwohl du mich nicht sehen kannst  
**__**Meine Welt liegt in Dunkelheit  
**__**Nur du lässt das Licht hinein  
**__**Ich existiere allein für dich  
**__**Nur wenn du fällst spürst du mich  
**__**Mein Herz mein Geist meine Seele  
**__**Lebt nur für dich  
**__**Mein Tod mein Leben meine Liebe  
**__**Ist nichts ohne Dich  
**__**Mein Herz mein Geist meine Seele  
**__**Lebt nur für dich  
**__**Mein Tod mein Leben meine Liebe  
**__**Ist nichts ohne Dich  
**_(Unheilig – Schutzengel)

Wer stirbt kommt in den Himmel, dort war ich und nun bin ich zurück. Mir wurde auferlegt Schutzengel zu sein. Hab aus meinen früheren Fehlern gelernt. Dürfen nun zusammen sein, ein Leben lang und halte über dich meine schützende Hand.

**THE END**


End file.
